


One Piece Kinktober Prompts 2019

by Alice1290



Category: One Piece
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Biting, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Glove Kink, Lapdance, Lingerie, Marking, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Roleplay, Temperature Play, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice1290/pseuds/Alice1290
Summary: A Collection of my Kinktober Prompts posted originally to Tumblr. Each involve a Female s/o and a One Piece gentleman.
Kudos: 61





	1. Eustass Kid - Exhibitionism

It didn’t matter that the rest of the crew was still on the deck. You had just defeated the enemy and Kidd had barely fought. Instead of fighting, he’d caught sight of you kicking ass and it turned him on. 

You were sheathing your sword when you saw him storming across the deck. Before you could speak, Kidd fisted his hand in the hair at the nape of your neck and violently pressed his mouth to yours. His other hand found your hip and he continued walking until your back was pressed against the wooden wall of the ship. His strong body caged you in as his mouth dominated yours in a heated kiss. 

All you could do was moan, feeling his hard length pressed against your abdomen. The noises seemed to urge him on, and his fingers gripped your thighs, lifting you up so he could pin you with his hips. His hands roamed your body and you let out another moan before another sound caught your attention. 

The crew was still on the deck. You were very much still on the deck. 

“Kid,” you try to whisper, pulling away from his kiss as his hands start to undo the zipper of his pants. “Kid.” 

“Shut up, I know, I don’t care. They can’t see you anyway.” 

You were about to protest again when his fingers touched the apex of your thighs, brushing over your warm center. Kidd roughly pulled your panties to the side, his fingers teasing your entrance and coating you in your own juices. 

He nipped your jaw, a wicked grin on his lips. “See, you’re already so wet,” he said lowly, sliding a finger inside you. “You want me.” 

All you could do was nod, your legs wrapping tighter around his waist. Kid entered you roughly, not caring that most of the crew was too shocked to look away. As he began to move inside you, his hands roamed your body, pinching and squeezing, pulling at your soft flesh through the fabric of your short dress. 

You barely registered Killer’s voice telling the rest of the crew to ignore the two of you and clean up the deck. You weren’t sure if they followed Killer command or continued watching Kidd fuck you senseless against the wall. Either way, you didn’t care anymore. The only thing that mattered was the feel of his mouth against yours, tongues roughly dancing together, as he pounded into you. 

Breaking away from the kiss, he trailed his lips down your shoulder. Your head thumped back against the wall and you moaned, “Kid, I’m going to…” you trailed off into a moan as you came. The feel of your lover and the thrill of the act too overwhelming. 

Kid’s mouth pressed against your neck, his lips and teeth sure to leave a mark as he bit and sucked at the tender skin below your ear. With a groan he came too, shuddering as he released deep inside you. 

Soon after, Kid dropped you to your feet. Standing in front of you, blocking you from view with his larger frame while you fixed your clothing to cover yourself. When Kid turned around to see the crew still standing, slack-jawed and wide eyed, he barked angrily. “What the fuck are you staring at? Clean up the deck!”


	2. Shanks - Lapdance

The last patrons were slowly trickling out of the bar. The bartender was wiping the counter down, and looked to you. “Another drink, ma’am?” 

“No thank you. I should probably get my Captain back to the ship,” she replied, a fond smile tugging at the corners of your mouth as you glanced over your shoulder. 

“Stay as long as you like. Holler if you need anything, I’ll only be in the back,” he said before taking the rag and disappearing behind the swinging doors. 

You slid off the barstool you were occupying, swaying slightly on your feet. The booze and food at this place were fabulous, as Shanks had sworn hours before, and the entire crew had overindulged. Most already returned to the ship, leaving only you and your captain in the bar. The redheaded man was still in his chair in the corner of the bar, drinking his mug of beer, but his eyes were on you as you sauntered forward. 

It was hard to focus on the task at hand, leaving the bar, when you took in the sight of him. He was relaxed, his one good arm draped over the back of the chair next to him. His loose, white shirt was halfway unbuttoned and showed off a good majority of his muscled chest. 

With the soft music still playing in the background a thought struck you. It was rare that you had a moment alone together and you were going to take full advantage of it. Once you reached him, you slid between his legs and the table, reaching out to pluck the mug from his hand. 

“What are you doing, (name)?” he asked, a playfulness in his voice. 

You just smiled, setting the drink behind you before turning your attention back to him, thankful you had worn a short sundress today instead of your usual pants. When you straddled his lap, Shanks raised a brow. 

“Name?” he asked, grinning like a fool. 

You pressed a finger to his lips as you rolled your hips, enjoying the way his expression darkened. Sliding your finger down his chin, you dropped it to his chest, pressing both of your palms to the hard muscle so you could roll your hips again. 

“And what did I do to deserve this sweet torture?” he teased, leaning back to watch your body move. 

You didn’t respond, and Shanks didn’t press for an answer, instead his hooded gaze watched as you moved on his lap, your hips swirling and rocking to the beat of the music. 

He reached out to touch you with his hand, but you caught his wrist, wagging your other finger in his face. “Uh uh, Captain. No touching.” 

He frowned, but moved his hand to rest behind his head. Instead of touching, when you swirled your hips again, his lifted to meet yours, pressing his hard length against your core. The feel of him beneath you made you let out a breathy moan, and judging by his smirk, he’d planned for that. 

“You’re a tease, Name. Maybe we should take this to the captain’s cabin?” 

You shook your head, sliding your hands down your curves as you shifted your hips again. “Not having fun, Captain?” 

“Lots of fun,” he said on a breath. “More fun if you were naked.” 

At that you laughed, throwing your head back, unable to keep up your teasing motions. Shanks took the chance then to wrap his arm around your waist, sitting up to press your body flush to his. His lips teased your skin, grazing across the column of your neck to place a warm kiss just below your ear. He nipped the lobe gently, before whispering, “Game’s over, love, we’re going back to the cabin now. If you want to keep the lap dance up, you’ll do it naked in my bedroom so that when I’m ready I can take you.” 

“Is that a challenge?” you teased.

As soon as the words left your mouth you regretted it as the smirk stretched across his face. Shanks loved a challenge, and fighting for dominance in the bedroom was his favorite pastime. 

“Hell yes.”


	3. Ace - Temperature Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used my OC Ashina from Read All About It for this one, just because any time I picture Ace with someone it's always her.

Ace entered the room to see Ashina sitting at the desk, dressed in one of her revealing nightgowns and brushing her hair. He shut the door behind him, catching her attention. She arched a brow when she noticed the bucket in his hands. 

“What are you doing with that?” she asked. 

Ace smirked. “Thought we could try something, if you’re up for it.” 

She hummed, setting the brush down as Ace closed the distance between them and set the bucket of ice on the desk as well. 

“Ice?” 

“Yeah. Um...” He ran a hand through his unruly hair, a slight blush tinting his cheeks, “Thatch mentioned something about temperature play and how since I’m fire, it would be even better because you wouldn’t -”

Ashina cut him off as she stood, trailing her fingers down his chest to his belt. She dragged him forward, tilting her head up to catch his gaze. “First, I’m a little worried your taking sex advice from Thatch, but,” Ashina reached into the bucket and plucked out one of the small cubes. She lifted it to his chest, letting the ice melt slightly against his heated skin before dragging it down the hard line of his chest, dipping into his belly button before trailing back up to circle his nipple before the ice completely melted. Ace hissed, his hands reaching for her hips to bring her closer as the cool water droplets slid down his torso. Ashina flicked her eyes up to meet his stormy gaze and a lazy smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth. “I’m willing to try anything once.” 

Ace’s blush was gone and in its place was a burning desire in his eyes. His fingers gripped the hem of her nightgown, pulling it quickly over her head and tossing it on the back of the chair. He pulled her flush to his chest, his mouth slanting over hers. Ashina hummed softly, hands trailing over the muscles of his toned chest as he deepened the kiss. His fingers kneaded the soft flesh of her hips before he turned her around, breaking the kiss, to give her a soft shove toward the bed. 

She giggled, shooting him a playful stare of her shoulder, and sauntered over to the bed. Ace watched with hooded eyes as she made a show of crawling onto the mattress, the soft moonlight coming in from their window accenting her curves. 

Ace grabbed the bucket, setting it on the nightstand, before he shed his shorts, matching her nakedness. She was on her knees in front of him, so he grabbed one of the ice cubes and shifted closer to her. Matching her motions from earlier, he trailed the piece of ice across her collarbone before dipping into the valley between her breasts. She shivered, the cold much more effective on her than him. Ace watched, smirking, as her nipples hardened into tight, pink buds. 

He swirled the mostly melted cube around one of her nipples, enjoying the sharp intake of breath from her, and then bent his head to wrap his lips around the pert nipple. She let out a gasp as his warm tongue lapped at her, and her fingernails scratched his scalp. 

Blindly, Ace reached for another piece of ice and then pressed it to her other breast, his mouth still teasing the other. He traced the swell of her breast and then slid his fingers lower, tracing the smooth plane of her stomach before dipping further. Ace let his mouth follow the path of the water droplets, his warm tongue lapping at the moisture on her skin. 

When he pressed the remains of the ice just above her sex her jerked against him. Ace let out a chuckle and flicked his eyes up to meet hers. 

“Should I stop?” he asked. “Too much?” 

“Don’t stop,” she breathed. “It’s just cold.” 

Ace hummed. “I’ll fix that.” He replaced his fingers with his mouth, warming her skin with wet kisses. Ace ramped up the heat of his own body and trailed his fingers down her sides, letting them ghost across her skin. 

“Lay down,” he ordered, smirking as she instantly complied. 

Little flames danced on his fingertips as he increased his temperature again. Ashina watched him as he carefully slid them down her sides. “Are you okay?” 

“It doesn’t hurt,” she answered. “Keep going.” 

Urged on by her words, he slid his hands lower until he traced over her sex. She arched into his touch and he smirked, catching her gaze. 

“You’re a tease Fire Fist.” 

Ace merely grinned down at her, reaching for another ice cube. He shifted to lie on his stomach between her legs and tossed one delicate limb over his shoulder, granting him better access to her core. Using the ice cube, he traced the line of her thigh, watching as she shivered at the cold sensation. 

His warm tongue traced the lines he made with the ice cube, taking her from one extreme to the opposite. When he brushed the melting ice over her clit, she arched off the bed and let out a cry. He immediately covered the sensitive skin with the flat of his tongue. 

Ashina moaned low in her throat as Ace continued his pleasurable torture. The ice cube had melted, but Ace kept lapping at her sex, his tongue tracing her folds and dipping inside her core. 

“Ace,” she breathed. 

His eyes flicked up to meet hers, but he never stopped his ministrations. He hummed, the vibrations making her moan, and he watched her, enjoying the ability to see the pleasure he was giving her written all over her face. Flicking his tongue over her clit made her cry out again, and he slid a warm hand up her body to tease her breast. The combination of his tongue and his hands on her body was overwhelming. 

“Ace, I’m going to- ah!” Her words died on her tongue, morphing into a cry of pleasure as a flick of his tongue sent her over the edge. 

He continued his ministrations until she went slack beneath his touch. In the next second, she was on her knees again, a playful smirk on her lips. 

“Your turn.” 

Ace sat up, only for her to shove him down onto his back. She straddled his chest, not quite sitting on him, and reached for a piece of ice. It melted much faster on his warm skin than hers, but she enjoyed the way he watched her, biting his lip, as she traced the lines of his muscular chest. 

Taking another piece of ice, she shifted to straddle his thighs and pressed the ice to the ridge of his cock. 

“Fuck,” Ace hissed, hips bucking against her touch. 

Ashina giggled. “Such sweet torture, isn’t it?” 

She didn’t wait for his answer before she ducked her head and traced the wet path with her tongue. Deciding to try another method of torture, she popped the ice cube in her mouth. Wrapping her hand around the base of his cock, she stroked him a few times before darting her tongue out to circle the head. 

“Ashina,” Ace swore, watching as she sucked his cock further into her cool mouth. 

The coolness of her mouth on his heated flesh felt amazing, but he wanted more. 

“Ashina.” As soon as she raised her head, he sat up partially to grip her hips and dragged her forward, so that her sex slid against his cock. “I want you.” 

Ashina hummed, giggling slightly. “Can’t take the cold?” 

He shook his head. “The cold’s fine, but I want more than your sweet mouth.” 

Ashina leaned down to press her mouth against his, rocking her hips and grinding against his hard length. The bucket of ice beside them was forgotten as they moved together. Ashina shifted, and Ace wrapped his hand around his cock, angling the tip so that when she shifted again, he entered her. 

They both moaned at the sensation of him filling her. Ashina rocked until he was buried deep inside her. Ace sat up fully then, hands roaming her body as his lips slid from her delicious mouth to press warm, wet kisses down the column of her throat. 

Her hands found his shoulders, using them as leverage to begin to move, as his lips captured one of her nipples. She arched into his touch, moaning as he teased her, playing her body like a musician would an instrument they knew so well. 

He knew she was close again, he could tell by the quiver of her thighs pressed against his own. He wasn’t far behind her, overwhelmed by what began as a teasing game, the thrill and excitement of trying something new with her was bringing him quickly to the edge. 

“Ashina,” he moaned, teeth nipping her jaw. 

“Ace… I’m so close.” 

He groaned, hands moving to her hips. He gripped her soft flesh, fingers digging into the smooth skin, as he helped guide her movements. Their pace increased, both chasing their pleasure. He knew when she was about to come, could feel it in the tension of her muscles and the way that her warm walls started to flutter around his cock. 

She cried out, his name falling from her lips like a chant, as she came. The sight of her arching against him, her nails biting into his shoulders, and her warm core pulsating around his cock were enough to make his own release explode from his body. He groaned, continuing to pump his hips up to meet the thrust of her own hips as they rode out their high. 

They fell back onto the sheets, Ashina’s prone body lying on top of his. She hummed softly and pressed a kiss to his chest.

“I retract my earlier statement. Learn all the sex tips Thatch has to offer.”


	4. Law  - Hickey/Bites or Marking of Flesh

The quiet conversation outside the door caught his attention. Tearing his eyes away from the books and papers spread across the deck, Law stared at the door to his room. He could hear you arguing with Bepo, you were attempting to come in and feed him while the bear kept warning how bad of an idea it was. 

“He said he didn’t want to be disturbed,” Bepo pleaded. 

“Bepo, he has to eat, don’t you agree?” 

Law listened as Bepo hesitated, giving you just enough time to open the door. You closed it behind you with your hip, shutting it in Bepo’s shocked face. Law watched as you crossed the room, a tray full of food in your hands. 

“Penguin said you weren’t coming for dinner,” you said, seeing no clear spot on the desk and instead setting the tray on top of the mess. 

Law rolled his eyes. “I have work to do.” 

“You should eat.” 

Law snapped his eyes up to meet yours, his gaze hard, challenging. You were unfazed. Law intimidated many, scared quite a few, but he didn’t frighten you. You knew the man beneath the mystery, the rumors, and the nicknames he’d gained on the Grand Line. Law could be ruthless, but never with you.

“Giving the Captain orders now?” he asked, leaning back in his chair, a silent invitation for you to join him. 

You slid around the desk, wedging yourself between him and the desk, leaning back against the edge and crossing your arms over your chest. “Maybe,” you teased playfully. 

Law frowned. “I have a lot of work to do, Name-ya.” 

It was your turn to roll your eyes, uncrossing your arms and leaning forward to press your hands to his shoulders, bringing your face inches from his. “Books and papers aren’t going anywhere, Law.” 

“Clearly neither are you,” he snapped. “I could room you away, you know.” 

He kept the serious face, but you could see the sparkle of teasing in his eyes. Keeping your hands on his shoulder you moved to straddle his lap. “But you won’t, will you, Captain,” you purred. 

“Name.” Law spoke with authority, but his hands were already moving to your hips, pulling your closer. 

Law trailed his hands up your sides, brushing over the swell of your breasts with his thumbs. He enjoyed the way you arched into his touch and the little gasp that left your lips. Sitting up in the chair, he trailed his hands back down to your hips before lifting you bodily out of his lap. 

He smirked at the sound of your startled squeal, plopping your ass on the edge of the desk. The chair legs scraped against the floor as he scooted forward. His hands gripped your ankles, pulling your legs slightly apart, giving him more room to situate himself between your thighs. His fingers ghosted up your legs, dancing across the most sensitive parts of your thighs. 

He knew your body well, knew all of the places to touch to make you melt under him, to make you scream, to bring you to the brink of ecstasy. Law liked to tease you, holding your prisoner on that edge, sometimes pushing you over easily, while other times he waited to hear you beg before he would grant you your release. 

Law pushed up the hem of your dress, revealing your smooth thighs and black lace covered sex. Law traced the fading marks on your thighs with his fingers. He took more pleasure than he cared to admit in marking your smooth, flawless skin. He knew just the right pressure or suction to make a lovely splotch appear on your skin, but never cause you real harm. Law leaned forward, pressing his lips to the tender spot of your inner thigh, next to the fading mark. He nibbled softly, listening to your sweet moan, before opening his mouth and applying just the right amount of suction. 

Your fingers threaded through his dark hair, nails scratching his scalp as you tugged on the end of his soft locks. “Law,” you breathed. 

He hummed against your skin. One hand held your hip prisoner, holding you still on the desk, while the other skimmed over your thigh before brushing over your center. His mouth pulled away and he examined the dark red mark, liking the way the hickey was already blooming on your skin. 

He caught your hooded eyes with a devilish look as his fingers traced over your sex again. “So wet already. Was this your plan all along, Name-ya? Dinner was just a ruse, yes?” His fingers slipped under the band of your panties, pulling them slowly down your legs to allow Law access to your core. 

Law tossed the scrap of fabric carelessly on the desk and then flicked his gaze back to yours. “Couldn’t wait until I came to bed?” 

You laughed softly, a hand snaking through his unruly locks. “I’d never see if you I waited for that.” 

Law chuckled lowly, but nipped the sensitive skin of her thigh. You weren’t wrong, but he wasn’t going to admit it. When you let out another soft moan, Law slid his mouth closer to your sex. 

You whimpered as he sucked hard on the skin where your thigh met your core. He liked leaving marks where others could see that you clearly belonged to him, but his favorite marks were the ones only he could see. The ones that really marked you as his woman. 

“Law,” you whimpered again. 

He removed his mouth from your body, making your moan at the loss until you caught the devious look in his eye. Law stood between your thighs, his hands moving to rest on the desk beside you, caging you in as he leaned forward. His lips teased the shell of your ear as he whispered, “You’re a bad girl, Name-ya. What am I going to do with you? Should I punish you?” 

His wet tongue traced the shell of your ear before his lips sucks hard on the sensitive skin just below your earlobe. Law smirked, pulling back to admire his mark as you let out a soft mewling yes. 

His fingers slid between your folds, circling your wet core, and a groan tore from his throat. “Always so ready for me. Do you like it when I mark you, name?” 

You nodded, unable to form words as his slender finger slipped inside you. He pumped into you a few times before pulling back, only to add a second and continue his tortuously slow movements. His thumb brushed over your clit, sending a jolt of pleasure through your core as his teeth nipped the curve of your shoulder. 

“Use your words, Name-ya. Do you like it when I mark you?” 

“Yes.” The word came out as a desperate cry as his fingers curled inside you, stroking over that spot deep inside your core. 

He removed his fingers, bringing them to your lips, tracing over your plump bottom lip before pushing them inside your mouth. Your tongue swirled over his digits, cleaning them of your own fluids while he watched you with heated eyes. 

He pulled his fingers from your mouth, clucking his tongue as your frowned. The strap of your dress was pulled off your shoulder and Law pulled the fabric of your dress and bra down, releasing one of your soft globes. Instantly, his mouth was on your skin. Nipping, sucking, biting, and licking, he knew exactly how to tease you. 

Law examined his newest mark, a large hickey left on the swell of your left breast. This one would definitely be visible in your usual attire. He licked the mark, enjoying the soft moan that escaped your lips, as he trailed his tongue across your collarbone. 

While he suckled the tender skin of the curve or your neck, his fingers worked the button and zipper of his pants. Law nipped your skin, biting hard as your hand wrapped around his throbbing cock. 

“Name, ya,” he swore as you brushed your thumb over his slit before gliding up and down his length. 

“I want you. Please, Law,” you whispered as he caught your gaze. 

His fingers wrapped around yours, guiding his cock to your entrance. He pushed forward and you both let go. Law’s hands fell to your hips, pulling you further onto the edge of the desk, as your legs wrapped around him. He thrust into you hard, burying himself fully inside you, and you both moaned. 

“Yes,” you breathed, hands falling to his shoulders, trying to find purchase on something as he started to thrust into you, setting a hard, fast rhythm. 

His mouth found the curve of your shoulder again, and you tilted your head, granting him easier access to your delicate neck. The rumble of his moan was a tell that he was satisfied by your actions, the snap of his hips was an added bonus. 

Leaving one hand on your hip to hold you in place, Law trailed the other grip your breast, pinching and teasing your exposed nipple between his fingers. You arched into his touch, moaning loudly. 

“Law, ah, yes, please.” 

His mouth lifted from your neck, swiping his newest mark with his tongue before he trailed wet, open mouth kisses up the column of your throat to your jaw. “Please what?” he asked, nipping your jaw with his teeth. 

“I’m so close, Law.” 

He captured your lips in a heated kiss, dominating your mouth as he thrust harder into you. His hand left your breast, sliding up to wrap around your throat, never hard enough to hurt or cut off air flow, just enough to show his dominance, to show he had utter control over your body. Tilting your head back, his lips found that tender spot under your ear again and he sucked hard. 

The sensation drew a gasped breath from you which turned into a moan as he rocked his hips into yours. Your legs tightened around his waist as Law pushed you over the edge, sending you spiraling into a mind-blowing orgasm. His hips moved faster, driving into you with powerful thrusts, his lips still on your neck, before he faltered slightly, moaning deep in his throat. His pace slowed and he stilled, released your throat only to tangle in the hair at the base of your neck. 

His nose brushed yours, a tender moment, as his eyes found your gaze and your breath mingled together as you both came down from your high. 

“Satisfied?” he asked, smirking. 

You nodded as he stepped back allowing you just enough room to hop off the desk as he fixed himself and fastened his pants closed. You reached for your panties, but his hand caught your wrist while he reached around you to snatch them off the desk. 

You watched, a smirk growing on your lips, as he pocketed them. “I’ll return them to you later. Now go, I have work to do.” 

Your smirk turned to a smile and you reached up on your tiptoes to peck his cheek. “Promise you’ll eat? It’s your favorite.” 

Law rolled his eyes, but his arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you in for a quick kiss. “Promise. Now go. Don’t make me room you out of here.” 

You gasped, pretending to be shocked. “You wouldn’t dare.” 

“Would. Now let me work or I won’t be joining you later.” He released you, swatting your ass playfully. 

“Nonsense, if you don’t come to bed you know I’ll just come back again.” You headed for the door, turning to see him push the tray away and focus on the papers in front of him. “Eat, Law.” 

He looked up, sighing as it was clear you weren’t leaving until he touched the tray. Without a word, he reached for one of the onigiri, taking a bite as he focused on his work. 

Smiling to yourself, satisfied in more ways than one, you left your Captain and your lover to his never-ending work. The thought of your panties in his pocket an exciting promise for an eventful night to come.


	5. Ace/Thatch/Marco -Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I used my OC Ashina. Note: It's also consensual voyeurism as Ace and Ashina are fully aware Thatch and Marco are watching. ;)

Ace held the door, leading Ashina into the establishment with a hand on the small of her back. Ashina eyes widened as she realized where they were. 

“Ace, what are we doing here?” 

“Marco rented a room. Thought we’d prefer someplace other than our own room for this. You know, keep our space private, personal.” 

“Oh. That was thoughtful.” 

Ace chuckled. “He said it was room four. Let’s go.” Ace guided her down the hallway, stopping at the door. 

He stopped her as she reached for the door handle, turning her around and gazing down at her. Ace brushed her cheek with his fingers and smiled softly. “Are you sure you want to do this? You don’t have to. We don’t have to.” 

“I’m sure, Ace. I want to do this with you.” 

He smirked, bending down softly to press his lips to hers. Pulling back, he turned her back around and reached around her to open the door. The two men were already in the room, Thatch was stretched out on the chaise and Marco sat in a plush, high-back chair. Ace exchanged a brief glance with the two and then guided Ashina closer to the bed that sat on a low, wooden platform. 

At first, he placed himself between her and the other two men, pulling her close and bending down to press his lips to hers. Ashina moaned softly as his warm hands trailed over her curves, cupping her ass to pull her impossibly closer. Her own hands slid up his chest and over his shoulders, one sliding higher to tangle in his hair. 

Ashina toed out of her shoes, turning the both of them around so that her back was to the men. Ace’s hand slid up her sides, catching the hem of her shirt. They parted long enough for Ace to remove her shirt, tossing it to the side as her lips crashed against his. He chuckled softly, hands moving to unsnap her shorts. 

She pulled back from the kiss, her own fingers dancing over his chest. Her eyes caught his, and he paused. “You okay?” he whispered softly, loud enough only she could hear. 

Ashina nodded, her lips curling up in a sly smile, as her fingers trailed lower to grasp his belt. She undid the buckle, as his own hands pushed her shorts down over her hips. 

Marco shifted in his chair, watching as the couple undressed. When Ashina’s shorts hit the floor, Ace spun her around, tossing her on the bed. She let out a playful laugh, bouncing on the soft mattress. He was on her before she could rise, sliding between her thighs, hands pressed into the bed on either side of her. He kissed her deeply before trailing his mouth down her throat. She arched into his kiss as his lips slid to the valley between her breasts. One hand slid behind her back, easily unclasping her bra. Ashina pulled it the rest of the way off. 

Thatch let out an appreciative moan, watching as Ace sat back on his knees, giving the two men a clear view of Ashina’s half-naked body. His hands slid to play with her breasts before they drifted lower. Skimming her thighs, his hands moved back up to hook her panties with his thumbs, dragging them down slowly. 

Ace tossed them carelessly over his shoulder, before his fingers brushed up her calves. He parted her knees, shifting down to lay on his stomach. He flicked his eyes up to meet Ashina’s as his fingers slid slowly through her folds. 

She breathed out a soft “yes” and rolled her hips, pressing against his fingers. She jerked as he playfully nipped the tender skin of her thigh before covering it with a warm kiss. His lips trailed to the junction of her hip. Darting out his tongue, Ace licked from her entrance to her clit. 

Ashina let out a breathy moan, matching the one emitted by Marco, as Ace slid his tongue into her core. When he pressed the flat of his warm tongue against her center she arched off the bed, fingers tangling in his dark hair and nails scratching his scalp. Her other hand gripped the sheets. It was easy to ignore the fact that two sets of eyes were on them as Ace pleasured her, pushing her closer to the edge of bliss with his tongue. His thumb brushed over her clit and she cried out. 

Thatch hummed appreciatively, watching as Ace ate Ashina out like a starving man. His hand brushed over his own hard cock as he wondered how she tasted. Flicking his eyes over to Marco, he saw the blond already had his cock in hand, fingers wrapped just under the head. Thatch slid his eyes back to the couple as Ashina reached the peak of her pleasure. 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” he swore softly, watching as Ace held her pinned to bed, his hand splayed across her abdomen, as she orgasmed, his mouth still pressed to her sex. She tried to roll her hips, but Ace overpowered her, humming against her sex which made her shriek. 

Ace pulled back, wiping a hand over his mouth, as Ashina panted, trying to catch her breath. Ace slid off the bed, undoing his shorts and pushing them off as he toed out of his boots. Ashina scrambled to her hands and knees, crawling to the edge of the bed as Ace stepped forward. Reaching out, she gripped his hard length, pumping him a few times before her lips wrapped around the head of his cock. 

Both men watching groaned. Ace chuckled softly, eyes flicking over his shoulder to see them both pleasuring themselves to the show Ashina and him were giving them. Gasping, his eyes flicked back to Ashina as she took him all the way into her mouth. 

“Damn,” Thatch swore again, stroking his cock in time with Ashina’s movements. When she pulled back, he paused, watching as she pulled Ace onto the bed. He willingly followed her, and Thatch continued to watch, wide eyed, as she shoved Ace down onto his back, straddling his hips. 

Marco groaned, watching Ashina sink down onto Ace’s length. From their position, and hers, they had a spectacular view of her naked body. 

Ace held her hips, helping to guide her movements and she rode him. Once they found their rhythm, his hands slid up her body to tease her breasts. She arched into his touch, crying out when he pinched her nipple. 

Without warning Ace lifted her off his cock, tossing her to the side as he sat up. Ashina opened her mouth, but before she could complain, Ace pulled her into his arms as he rose to his knees. He kissed her deeply, hands trailing to grip her ass. Her playful giggled turned into a yelp as he spun her around to face Marco and Thatch. Ace shifted to be closer behind her. He pressed his cock down, sliding it between her legs. 

Ashina moaned softly as his hands explored her body. She tilted her hips, the head of his cock bumping her clit, causing her to cry out. She slipped her hand to the apex of her thighs, pressing against the underside of Ace’s cock. She rocked her hips, enjoying the feel of his hard length sliding against her sex. 

Marco stroked his cock in time with her movements, eyes glued to her naked body. He was surprised when she caught his gaze and held it. Her lips parted in pleasure, as she breathed out panting breaths. 

She lifted one hand, sliding it up to reach behind her and tangle in Ace’s hair. The dark-haired man gripped her chin in his fingers, tilting her head back so he could ravage her mouth, breaking her eye contact with Marco. 

When he pulled back his hips, Ashina shifted her angle. Ace’s forward thrust penetrated her, causing her to moan lowly in her throat. Her hand pulled away from her sex, giving Marco and Thatch an incredible view of her pussy, and Ace’s cock as it sunk into her slowly. Ace pulled back only to sink slowly into her again. 

Ace slid one of his hands down to her hip. She gripped his forearm as he picked up the pace, titling her hips to meet his thrust. 

“Touch her,” Thatch said softly. 

Ace pulled his mouth away from Ashina’s, head raising up the look at Thatch, his movements faltering slightly. 

Ashina rocked back into him, grinding against him. Turning her head, she nipped his jaw before pressing a soft kiss there. She licked a path to his ear before nibbling on his ear lobe. He thrust slowly into her, making her moan softly in his ear. “Do it,” she whispered. 

Ace smirked, glancing down at her before looking back up at Thatch, as he slid his hand down her body until he reached her mound. He made a ‘v’ with his fingers as he slid over her sex. Ashina moaned, nails biting into Ace’s forearms as he picked up the pace, timing the circle of his fingers with his thrusts. Her head thumped back against his chest as she arched her back. Ace used his free hand to cup her breast, squeezing the soft globe before pinching her nipple. 

“Faster, Ace,” she panted, moaning as he brushed over her clit. 

He complied, picking up the pace, his thrusts becoming harder. The change elicited a cry of pleasure from her as his fingers continued to tease her. 

“Ace, Ace, yes, I –” she trailed off, her mouth dropping open. A mixture of a moan and a whimper tore from her throat. 

Marco’s eyes were glued to her as she fell apart on the bed, he could practically see the waves of her orgasm wash over her in the way that her thighs trembled. Ace was holding her weight as he continued to thrust inside her. She was a gorgeous sight to see, lost in ecstasy. 

“Fuck,” Marco swore softly as spurts of cum splattered onto his chest. 

Ashina moaned low in her throat, matching Marco’s deeper one, basking in the aftershocks. Her eyes opened to catch his, as he continued to stroke his cock. 

Ace slid his hand from her breast down to her hip and she let go of his arms to drop to all fours. He pushed her down more, pressing her upper body into the mattress. 

It was Thatch’s moan that echoed Ace’s. Ashina groaned when Ace hit a spot deep inside her, his hands held tightly to her flesh as his hips slammed against her. 

The sight of them brought Thatch to his own orgasm, his gaze still trained on them as Ace bent partially over Ashina, his lips pressing to her shoulder as a low moan tore from his throat. His hips slowed, pumping into her and staying there for a moment as he came deep inside her. Ace moved slowly until he finally stilled. Lips peppering her shoulder in soft kisses as he tried to catch his breath. 

It was Ashina’s soft, breathy chuckle that finally broke the silence of the room. “Well, gentleman. That was… erotic. We should do it again some time.”


	6. Killer - Anal/Sex Toys

Before he opened the door, Killer could already hear the soft moans. Smirking to himself, he opened the door just enough for him to slip inside, shutting it behind him. He took in the sight in front of him. You, eyes closed in pleasure, stark naked, and splayed across the bed. One of your many toys in hand, this one a small, blue vibrator which you had pressed to your clit. 

Killer couldn’t blame you for wanting to get off. Kid had sent him on a mission weeks ago, and he was just now returning. Killer slipped off his mask, something he only ever did in the privacy of his room with you. The click of the heavy mask being set on the desk caught your attention, and your eyes snapped to his, your legs involuntary closing. 

“Killer!” 

“Don’t stop,” he cooed softly. He started to pull of his clothes, eyes watching as you parted your legs again, returning the vibrator to its place on your clit. When he was fully undressed, he walked toward the bed, stopping at the open nightstand drawer to inspect your collection of sex toys. Killer pulled out one of his favorites, a small vibrator that slipped around his index finger. 

He turned to the bed, seeing your eyes on him, and slid onto the mattress beside you. Gripping your ankle, he gave a rare playful smile and pulled you closer to him. 

You gasped as his fingers danced over your bare skin. As he palmed your breast you let out a breathy moan. “Killer.” 

He hummed in response, dipping his head to capture your nipple in his mouth. While his mouth teased your breast, his hand trailed down your torso. When he reached the apex of your thighs, he pushed your hand and the vibrator away, covering your sex with his hand. A quick press to his index finger and the little vibrator was on. Killer circled your entrance before sliding lower, pressing his digit to your second entrance. 

Arching into his touch you let out a deeper moan. Killer please. I was so close, I want you.” 

He lifted his head, meeting your gaze before rising to his knees. His hands slid to your hips before he quickly flipped you around, manhandling you into the exact position he wanted, which was on your hands and knees. 

A hard swat landed on your ass as you wiggled in front of him. Glancing over your shoulder, you watched as he slowly stroked his hard cock. Reaching for the nightstand, you swiped the bottle of lube from the top and tossed in near his knee. You knew exactly what he wanted, it was what he wanted every time he was gone too long from your side, and you’d be lying if you said you didn’t want it too. The first time hadn’t been that great, but slowly you and Killer had learned exactly what worked for both of you, and he was always sure to bring you pleasure while chasing his own. 

His fingers slipped inside your core and you moaned, pushing back against his hand. He wanted to hear more. He loved each and every noise you made, noises you made because of him and the pleasure he brought you. Killer wanted the whole damn ship to hear you scream. 

The little vibrator brushed over your hip as he reached around with his free hand to press the toy to your clit, his fingers still pumping into you. Killer made a small circle with his index finger, watching as you dropped to your elbows on the bed, rocking your hips against his hand. 

“Please Killer. More.” 

He pulled his fingers out of your core, sliding them up to spread your fluids before slipping back inside you. He couldn’t help but smirk as you let out a loud moan. He pulled his fingers out, listening to your soft mewl before he positioned his cock at your entrance. 

You push back at the sensation, gasping when you realized it was no longer his hand, and sunk down on his cock. His finger circled your clit again as he touched a spot deep inside you. 

“Killer, Killer, I’m going to… oh, more, Killer.” 

He slammed into you, taking you harder as he pressed the vibrator directly onto your clit. He felt the flutters of your orgasm seconds before you screamed, contracting around his cock, as you plummeted over the edge. You pressed back against him as he slid his fingers up to your ass, circling your tight entrance. 

A soft moan escaped your lips as he removed his fingers from your clit. The coolness of the lube dripping over your backside made you jerk and let out a soft yelp. Killer used his fingers to spread the lube, gently probing you, testing and teasing as he continued to thrust his cock slowly into your core. 

Killer pulled back, gripping his length as he slowly pressed against your ass. A hand slid up your spine before trailing slowly back down, a reassuring touch to relax your body. Killer pushed in further, pulling back to apply a bit more lube, before gliding deeper inside you. His fingers slid around your hip again, brushing over your sensitive bundle of nerves with the small vibrator. 

“Yes, Killer,” you moaned, twisting slightly so you could look over your shoulder at him. 

He caught your eyes as he pressed balls deep inside you. A soft gasp escaped your lips as you breathed, focusing on relaxing and enjoying the sensation of his fingers that were slowly teasing your clit, bringing you pleasure and edging you toward a second orgasm. 

He waited for the nod of your head before he began a slow pace, switching between watching his cock disappear into you and seeing the pleasure on your face. When you moaned and pushed back against him, he picked up the pace. Killer watched as your body moved with his, the sight of you, those sweet sounds you were making were drawing him closer to his own release. The noises were what did it for him, those little whimpers, the soft moans, the loud scream. He wanted to hear them all. 

Pressing the vibrator roughly against your clit, Killer teased your slick skin with his other fingers. The extra stimulation caused a shrill cry to escape your lips. He smirked, leaning over your body to press his lips to your shoulder blade. The slight change in position pushed him deeper inside of you. His lips curved into a smirk as you gasped. 

Nipping the tender skin of the curve of your shoulder, Killer pulled back. He applied a bit more lube to the joining of your bodies, and then he was slamming into you. One hand still on your clit while the other splayed across your lower back, holding you steady as he thrust into you. Killer watched as you came undone a second time, his name falling from you lips in a chant as you tried to meet his thrusts. 

Killer kept his fingers on you sex, helping you ride out your high, before he flicked the toy off his finger and gripped your hips in both his hands. The little gasps and moan you made urged him on and it wasn’t long before a deep groan tore from his throat as he came deep inside you. 

He pulled out slowly, dragging you up to his chest. You twisted in his arms to face him, a lazy, pleased smile on your face. “I missed you, Killer. Glad to have you back.” 

The faintest of smirks tugged at the corner of his mouth before he pressed his lips to yours. He’d missed you too, and your night was just getting started.


	7. Sabo - Glove Kink

When Dragon heard Sabo returned from his mission, he called a meeting. You were excited to see him after he was gone for so long, and sat impatiently listening as Sabo gave his brief to the table and Dragon gave his next set of orders. 

Sabo’s eyes met yours and held them as Dragon finished speaking, dismissing everyone and standing from the table first. You stayed in your seat, eyes still holding Sabo’s gaze as your friends and fellow revolutionaries slowly trickled out of the room. When it was just the two of you remaining in the room Sabo rose from his chair. 

He crossed the room, locking the door, before turning back to you. When he reached your chair, he reached out to slide one gloved finger down your cheek. Slipping under your chin, he tilted your head back so that he could press a soft kiss to your lips. 

“I missed you,” he whispered, pulling back. 

“I missed you more,” you replied, pulling him back in for a deeper kiss. 

Sabo complied, pulling you up from your chair only to lift you onto the table. He parted your thighs, stepping between them to bring your bodies closer. His hands brushed your knees, the soft leather of his gloves running over your skin as he trailed his fingers under the hem of your dress. You slid your own hands over his broad shoulders, pushing his jacket off. 

He shrugged out of the jacket, leaving his gloves on. Sabo pulled away from your kiss to watch as his hands glide over her curves. You loved the feel of his hands on your body, and the soft leather of his gloves only added to the sensation. He knew you liked it, and Sabo enjoyed it too. 

Slipping under the hem of your skirt again, Sabo traced his fingers along the junction of your thigh. The little gasp that escaped your lips made him smirk. Sabo moved rub over your panties, watching your eyes flutter close as he stroked you. Slipping under the band of your panties, Sabo brushed his index finger over your clit. 

You let out a soft moan, rocking your hips to push his fingers closer to your center. Sabo smirked and moved his hand, fulfilling your desire. He swirled the wetness that was growing between your thighs, coating your sex before he slid a finger inside you. 

“Yes, Sabo,” you breathed, hands clutching his shoulders, nailing biting through the fabric of his shirt, as he pumped his finger. 

The heal of his gloved-hand brushed your clit, rubbing and teasing. He added a second finger, bending his head to catch your lips. His tongue slipping into your mouth, dancing with yours. He echoed your moan, as your hands pulled him closer. You whimpered, legs moving to lock around him. 

He continued to move his fingers, rubbing the heal of his hand in circles on your clit, bringing you closer and closer to the edge with just his hand. Your wetness coated the glove, warming his fingers and hand while he teased you. 

Sabo broke the kiss, sliding his free hand gently up your throat. Fingers brushed over your jaw before he pushed your hair back. His hand tangled in your hair at the base of your neck. He titled your head back so it was easier to look down at your beautiful face. His eyes met yours. “Come for me, Name,” he purred, his voice soft but commanding. 

His fingers curled inside you, brushing over a sensitive spot. He did it again, eliciting a moan from your lips. Your nails bit into his shoulders, back arching, as Sabo pushed you over the edge. His fingers continued to pump into you, assisting you as you rode out your orgasm, rocking and grinding against his hand. 

When the final aftershocks of your orgasm were over Sabo pulled back. He brought his gloved fingers up to your mouth, pushing them past your parted lips. You licked the soft leather, enjoying the tanging taste of yourself on his fingers. 

Sabo pulled his hand away and slowly pulled the gloves off. He maintained eye contact as he slipped the gloves into his pocket. He pulled you off the table, fixing your skirt before he turned you toward the door. 

A firm swat to your backside accompanied his next words. “Our room. Five minutes. I’ll meet you there.”


	8. Doflamingo - Orgasm Denial

Doflamingo watched from his place in his chair as you arched off the bed. Your hands and ankles were bound to the bed frame by his strings. He pulled the string away from your body, smirking as you relaxed, groaning in disappointment. 

“Please, Do- Doffy,” you panted. 

He allowed the nickname to slip, you were the only one allowed to call him such ridiculous things, and only ever in private. The string slithered back around your leg, wrapping up your thigh before reaching out to tease your clit. 

Your body arched again as he teased you, bringing you close to the edge of bliss before pulling back. He knew your body well, knew the tells of when you were about to come. After a long, frustrating day, Doflamingo loved when you turned yourself over to his power. Manipulating your body was an excellent way for him to blow off some steam. 

A loud moan escaped your lips, your thighs quivered as more strings slithered across your body. One wrapped around your nipple, tugging harshly. You cried out, body arching again, hands tugging at the restraints. 

“Please, I’m so close.” 

Doflamingo chuckled. “Why should I let you come? What will you do for me if I grant you such pleasure?” 

You panted, crying out again in pleasure as the strings flicked over your clit. “Anything you want, my body is yours, Doffy… ah, please.” 

Doflamingo rose from his chair, shrugging out of his feathered coat and undressing slowly as he continued to watch your torture. He brought you close to the edge again before withdrawing the strings from your body. 

He kept you tied up, loving the sight of you completely at his mercy. He leaned over your body, hovering so that his face was above yours. 

“Anything?” he purred. 

“Yes, please Doffy,” you begged. 

His tongue darted out to lick his lips as he moved down the bed. Strings wrapped around your hips, lifting your pelvis off the bed, bringing your sex closer to his face. His tongue darted out, licking your inner thigh. 

When his tongue flicked over your entrance you gasped. Doflamingo licked you, dragging his tongue from your center to your clit. 

“Yes,” you breathed, eyes rolling back as his tongue pressed and rolled against your sensitive bundle of nerves. 

You could feel the building pressure, the bliss of a powerful orgasm within reach. You were so close. 

Doflamingo pulled away from your sex, hovering, you could feel his warm breath on your sex. Your eyes snapped open as the delicious pleasure was cut off again. 

“Doffy,” you whined. 

He chuckled lowly. His tongue delved into your core as his fingers pressed against your clit, rubbing harsh circles over your nub. 

Your body tugged at the restraints as he pushed you over the edge. A cry tore from your throat as the waves of pleasure washed over you. Doflamingo prolonged your orgasm, continuing to lick you, to touch you. He played your body like only he could, bringing you to the peak of pleasure. 

As soon as the last quivers ended, the strings that bound you disappeared and you flopped to the mattress. He gave you no time to recover before he used his power to manipulate you to your hands and knees. 

Doflamingo slid off the bed, standing in front of you, his cock erect and dripping precum. “Time to repay the favor, pet.”


	9. Shanks - 69

It was late at night when Shanks finally found himself pushing open the door to his quarters. A lazy smirk stretched across his face as he spotted you, skin still damp from a bath dressed in nothing but a towel, combing your wet hair. 

“Hello, love,” he purred, toeing out of his boots and tugging his shirt free from his pants at the same time. 

He crossed the room as you set the comb down and turned in the chair to face him. “Didn’t think you were going to make it to bed tonight,” you teased. 

Shanks smirked, stopping in front of you. He trailed his fingers across your collarbone and then down your chest. “And miss this lovely visual? Never,” he said as his fingers pulled on the carefully wrapped towel, causing it to fall open. 

The sight of you, naked and unashamed, before him was always a quick turn on. Shanks pulled you up from the chair, dragging you to his chest while his mouth captured yours in a kiss he instantly deepened. Your hands slid down his torso, gliding over the hard muscle, sliding back up you pushed his shirt off his shoulders. 

Shanks shrugged out of the shirt, flicking it away with his hand. He returned the hand immediately to your body, mapping your curves with his fingers. Shanks pulled away from your delicious mouth to trail wet, open mouth kisses down your throat. Bending down slightly, he captured your nipple in his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue. Your hands drifted back down his chest to undo his pants. Shanks chuckled lowly at your eagerness, but let you continue. Pulling his mouth away from your breast, he stepped out of his pants and pulled you to the bed. He laid back, dragging you down with him so you sprawled across his chest. 

He captured your lips in another heated kiss. His hands roamed your body, sliding down your back and over the swell of your backside. He cupped the soft flesh, squeezing softly. 

He gave a playful frown when you pulled away, eyes glinting with mischief as you wiggled out of his embrace. You shifted down to straddle his thighs, dropping his eyes to gaze at his hard cock. Wrapping your warm hand around the shaft caused him to let out a soft groan. 

When your lips wrapped around his cock he moaned loudly. 

Shanks threaded his fingers through your hair, lifting you off his cock for a second. With a playful smirk he said, “If you want to suck my cock, love, let me make it worth your effort.” 

You raised a brow in question, so he added. “Flip around and put your pussy in my face.” 

A blush tinted your cheek at his dirty words, but you complied, releasing his cock so you could turn around, shifting to move up on his chest. Shanks pulled you higher, bringing your sex closer to his face and giving an appreciative hum. 

While your hand wrapped back around his cock, angling him perfectly so you could lick him like a lollipop, Shanks touched you with his fingers. When he tongue darted out to lick your slit a soft moan escaped your lips. 

Shanks hummed, pleased with your response to his ministrations, and repeated the motion. Lifting you head off his cock you breathed out, “Don’t be a tease.” 

His chuckle was dark, foreboding, and when he plunged his tongue into your core, fingers circling your clit, you wished you’d kept your mouth closed. His hips lifted as you pumped his cock several times before taking him back into your mouth. 

Using your free hand you reached between his legs to press your fingers against the sensitive spot just behind his balls. His moan reverberated in your core and he bucked his hips, driving his cock deeper into your mouth. 

The sensation of his fingers and mouth on your sex was overwhelming and you could feel your orgasm quickly building, that warm knot of pleasure in you belly ready to burst. 

You swirled your tongue around the tip of his cock before taking him as far as you could, which was impressively far. The head of his cock bumped the back of your throat, causing him to moan. You echoed his sounds of pleasure as your thighs quivered. 

A flick of his fingers on your clit sent you over the edge. Shanks never stopped his ministrations licking and sucking your sex as you came on his face. A shrill whine echoing around his cock as you kept up your own motions. 

Shanks loved it when you came on him. Your normally still body rocked and ground against him. He enjoyed every second, every drop of your sweet fluid, as you lost yourself in your pleasure. The taste of you on his tongue combined with your warm mouth around his cock made his own release explode from his body. He was always strangely proud, and turned on, when you lapped up every bit of his cum, throat muscles working to swallow his load as he released inside your mouth. 

When you pulled off his cock, Shanks was quick to flip you around, dragging you to his chest and cuddling you close. His lips pressed to the top of your head. 

“Goodnight,” you breathed. 

“Goodnight?” He chuckled. “Oh, love, we’re just getting started.”


	10. X Drake - Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drake's scenario actually turned into a Part 1 (here) and a Part 2 (next chapter)

The day had been long, tiring, and Drake was in dire need of a bit of alone time and stress relief. Taking you on as a member of the crew was a good idea in the beginning. You were strong, capable, witty, smart, but you were also beautiful. He was a gentleman, but he was also a man, and watching you parade around in those damn skimpy shorts was about to be his undoing. 

Drake shed his clothes before flopping onto his bed in the privacy of his cabin. Thoughts of your bare legs, the curve of your backside, and the sway of your hips brought his cock quickly to life. He knew it was wrong to think this way about you, you were a crew member, someone he should respect, but all he wanted to do was throw you down on the deck and have his way with you in the most primal and animalistic way. 

His hand wrapped around his cock, squeezing just under the head, his thumb brushing over the tip. Drake pulled his hand away, only to spit into his palm. Stroking himself, he spread the saliva down his length, creating a quick lube to make it easier to pump his cock. 

Closing his eyes, he could picture the way your sashayed across the deck, oblivious to how incredibly sexy you were and thankfully, to the way his eyes watched you move. Drake pumped his cock a little faster, imagining how it would feel to have your small hand wrapped around him. 

He never noticed the door open and close until the small gasp echoed in the room. His eyes snapped open, hands moving to cover himself as he took in your form standing in his cabin. 

His eyes trailed up from your bare feet, to those long, bare legs, to see you only in a short robe. Your eyes were wide, a dark blush tinting your cheeks, but when his eyes met yours a slow smirk stretched across your face. 

“Nice to see that reality is better than my imagination,” you purred. “Let me help you.” 

You were moving onto the bed, shedding your robe and baring your naked body, before he could open his mouth to reply. Your small hands easily pushed his away from his cock, and his eyes widened as you wrapped your hand around his length. The touch snapped him back to reality and his hands gripped your wrists. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, his voice a little harsher than he meant for it to come out. 

The sexy smirk on your lips didn’t fade. “I see the way you watch me. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed that you are being watched, too. Leather pants? Are you trying to get me to jump your bones? Because I really want to.” 

“You... you want to…” he trailed off.

“Fuck you? Yes, Drake. I want to fuck you.” 

He moaned softly as your hand pumped his cock. “First,” you purred, shifting to sit between his legs, your own folded beneath you, “I’m going to finish what you started, then I’m going to have my wicked way with you.” 

Drake let go of your wrist, seeing the determination in your eyes, and relaxed under your touch. His eyes watched the way your small hand worked his cock, fingers squeezing and pumping his length. On the upstroke your thumb brushed over the sensitive tip. 

Your eyes watched him, studying his features to determine how he liked to be pleasured. A soft squeeze to his balls elicited a loud moan from him. His hips bucked, cock pushing into your hand. 

You chuckled lowly, picking up the speed of your movements, feeling the tightness of his balls and knowing his release was coming soon. Ducking your head, you licked a trail up his shaft, eyes catching his as you circled the head of his cock. 

“Oh fuck,” he swore, the next second he was coming with a deep groan. 

Drake watched you as your hand continued to pump his length, your own eyes watching as the spurts of his hot cum splattered against his chest. 

With another bold smirk, you dipped your head and licked a splatter of his cum. Drake moaned, gripping your arms to drag you up his body, pressing your chests together, smearing his seed between your bodies while his lips captured yours in a deep kiss. He rolled you both so that he was resting between your thighs, pulling back from your lips he looked down at you. 

“You’re sure about this?” 

With a roll of your hips you gave him a wicked smile. “Hell yes, Drake, I’ve wanted you since the day you asked me to join your crew.”


	11. X Drake - Creampie

Drake didn’t waste any time, as soon as the words left your mouth his lips were on yours again. You wanted him, and he wanted you more than he’d ever desired another woman before. His lips left your mouth, trailing wet, hot kisses down the column of your throat. He moved lower, licking a path to your breast. Capturing your nipple in gently between his teeth caused you to let out a delicious moan as your hips undulated beneath him. 

Drake slid further, hands gliding down your curves. He parted your legs, widening them as his shoulders rested between your thighs. He placed a kiss to the top of your mound before flicking his eyes up to meet yours. He held your gaze as his tongue darted out to taste you. Drake hummed softly, licking from your entrance to your clit, tasting your sweet fluids. He lapped at your sex, enjoying the way you tried to move under his ministrations. 

“Drake, please… I want more,” you panted. “I want your cock inside me.” 

Drake covered your sex with his mouth, sucking hard and making you arch off the bed, a shrill cry leaving your lips. He chuckled darkly, pulling away and wiping his mouth, before moving back up your body. 

His cock was hard again, and he pressed his hips between your thighs. When you rolled your hips, grinding against him, his length slid between your folds, coating him in your wetness. Drake moaned as your hand wrapped around his cock, using the head to tease yourself with before you lined him to your entrance. 

Drake thrust forward, sheathing himself inside you. You let out a soft mewl of pleasure, urging him on, but as much as Drake wanted to fuck you senseless, this was also your first time, and you deserved something more intimate. Keeping his weight held off you with one arm, Drake used the other to skim your body with his fingers, touching everywhere he could reach. Pulling back, Drake slowly pushed in you until he was fully seated.

You squirmed underneath him, your own hands running up his sides to cling to his shoulders. Your lips left a hot trail up his neck and across his jaw. Drake turned his head, capturing your lips in another kiss. You hummed as your tongues slid together, a sensual tango. Drake shifted and you brought your legs up to wrap around his hips. 

Drake set a slow pace, gliding out of you before slowly pushing back in. Each time his pelvic bone tapped against your clit you let out a soft breathy moan. The soft noises, and occasional loud cries when he touched that one spot deep inside you, urged him on. 

Your nails bit into his shoulders as he picked up the pace, his hips driving a little faster, working you both into a frenzy. You were the first to break away from the kiss, throwing your head back to let out a loud moan. 

“More, Drake, I’m so close.” 

He groaned into the curve of your shoulder, complying to your wishes and thrusting into your harder. Your legs tightened around him, nails scratching down his back. “Oh fuck yes.” 

You came with a scream, falling apart unexpectedly as his cock stroked over the spot deep inside you, his pelvic bone tapping your clit in just the right way. Drake could feel the waves of your orgasm on his cock, squeezing him over and over as he pumped into your faster, harder, driving himself closer to his own release. 

Drake tried to pull out, but your hands gripped his ass in a firm hold, keeping him burying inside you as he blew his load. You both moaned as his hot seed filled your core. When you finally relaxed, Drake was able to pull back, watching with hooded eyes as his cum dripped from your opening. The sight was enough to make him want more and he covered your body with his own, capturing your lips in another desperate kiss. It would seem as if the night wasn’t going to be long enough for all he wanted to do to and with you.


	12. Crocodile - Lingerie (with a touch of Angry Sex)

When you entered your bedroom and spotted the white box sitting on the bed, a thrill of excitement ran down your spine. This meant one thing, Crocodile was back from his trip. Crossing the room, you lifted the lid off the box, setting it to the side. A small card sat atop the precisely folded tissue paper. 

Be ready at 7 o’clock sharp. 

You expected a new dress, maybe a nice blouse or even a skirt, but your eyes widened at the sight of the black lace. It was clear you were spending the night in. You still took your time to fix your hair and change into the garments Crocodile expected you to be wearing. 

At seven the door to your room swung open. You twisted in your vanity chair to see Crocodile looming in the door, dressed in his finest attire as usual. He crossed the room, set his cigar in the tray you kept on your vanity for that purpose, and then held out his hand to you. 

Wordlessly you placed your much smaller hand in his. He lifted you from the chair, eyes raking over your body to take in the lingerie he bought for you. He gave a satisfied hum and turned you toward the bed. The curve of his hook trailed down your spine before he gave a gentle nudge to the small of your back, silently coaxing you to walk. 

“You disobeyed me while I was gone.” His voice was deep, sultry, but there was an edge of anger. 

Racking your brain, you went over the events of your days while Crocodile was gone, but you couldn’t think of anything that you did that would defy his few rules. 

“Sir?” you asked. When you attempted to twist around to face him he turned you back. You stopped walking when your thighs touched the mattress and waited to hear what he would say. 

“I set very few restrictions. I let you have your freedom to be and do as you wish, but I expect my rules to be followed.” 

“Sir... I -”

He cut you off quickly. “You went into the city without your bodyguard.”

The soft gasp that left your lips unbidden was all the answer Crocodile needed. The cold metal of his hook slid down you back again before slowly curving over your hip. He pulled you flush to his body, using the hook to tilt your chin up so that he could look down at your face. 

“You’re mine, Name,” he growled, and then added, in words that were barely audible, “what would I do if I lost you?” 

You blinked, stuck between wanting to soothe him and knowing it was better to stay silent. 

“Get on the bed. Hands and knees.” 

You quickly followed his orders, wanting to please him. 

“You look lovely tonight, Name,” he spoke, and you could hear the click of his belt as he undid the buckle. “I knew when I saw this set in the store it would look stunning on you. I planned to take you out to dinner, spoil you with a night out, but now I’ll have to punish you first.” 

Crocodile’s hand came down hard on the curve of your ass. You let out a soft squeak of surprise and then a whimper as he rubbed over the red mark. 

“You always look good in black lace,” he complimented before spanking you once more. He had the uncanny ability to always hit the same spot. 

His hand touched the small of your back and then followed the band of the black, lace thong down your backside. When his fingers touched your center, a small gasp escaped your lips. 

Crocodile hummed. “Wet for me? You enjoy my punishments, don’t you, Name? Be a good girl and turn around.” 

You complied instantly, turning to face him, eyes widening at the sight of his hard cock standing at attention. He angled it toward your face, a sinful smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

“Suck.” 

You shifted forward just enough to easily take him into your mouth. Crocodile watched you with hooded eyes as you pleasured him.

After a few minutes, he pulled back. “Lay down.” 

You moved quickly to do as he ordered. Crocodile snaked his hand under your knee, pulling you closer to the edge of the bed, just close enough to give the sensation that you could plummet over the edge and onto the floor. 

His eyes took in the sight of you. The black lace lingerie set really was perfect against your soft skin. The lace cups accentuated the swell of your breasts and the panties blurred your sex. The matching garter belt was an added bonus. 

Crocodile placed his hand on the valley of your breasts, traveling lower and following the plane of your torso until he reached the band of your panties. He pushed your legs up so that your feet rested on the edge of the mattress, and then hook a finger under the panties. His digit brushed against your core as he pulled them to the side. 

You watched as he stepped forward, pushing his cock down so that it aligned to your entrance. He teased you for a moment before thrusting forward. Crocodile set a hard, fast pace chasing his own pleasure and watching the way your breasts bounced with each snap of his hips. 

“Crocodile,” you breathed, hands gripping the sheets as he pounded into you. 

“Do you want to come, Name?” 

“Yes.”

“Will you disobey me again?” 

“No.” It was probably a lie, and based on the skeptical look he gave you, he knew it was too. He did admit that you liked his punishments, and it was true. 

His lips curled into a smirk before his fingers pressed to your clit. Your back arched off the bed at the sensation, a loud moan leaving your lips. His punishing pace slowed, allowing you to enjoy the sensation of him filling you with each thrust. He circled your sensitive bundle of nerves, rocking his hips to add more friction. 

The tightly coiled band inside snapped and you plummeted over the edge of pleasure, arching off the bed as you tried to grind your hips into his. Crocodile let out a deep moan, one you barely heard over your own cries of pleasure. 

He pulled back once you relaxed into the sheets. He gave a proud, satisfied smirk and slapped your thigh gently. “Clean up. Your dress is hanging in the bathroom. We’ll leave for dinner in fifteen minutes.” 

When you stood from the bed and made to pass by, Crocodile pulled you into his chest. He dropped a quick kiss to the top of your head before giving your backside a hard slap. “Hurry up.”


	13. Marco - Role Play

The rainy day allowed for a rare chance to spend time together. Being with the first division commander had its disadvantages, the main one being that he was constantly busy with his duties as a Commander. With his subordinates given their orders for the day, and Marco having finished his own tasks early in the morning, it allowed for him to spend the rest of the dreary day in his room with you. He was reading a book, back against the headboard of the bed with his legs stretched out, while you cleaned and rearranged some of the trunks and things in the room. 

You opened one of the trunks and giggled, rummaging through the random articles of clothing. The trunk held a mix of both men’s and women’s clothing, ranging from simple pants and shirts to a fancy cocktail dress. There was even a Marine Captain’s coat. 

“Marco?” you asked, twisting around, white coat held in your hand. “What on earth is all of this?” 

“Hmm?” Marco set the book down. A lazy smirk stretched across his face as he took in the coat in your hands and the opened trunk. “Just a bit of this and that, things I’ve picked up along the journey.” 

You held up the fancy, sparkling red cocktail dress. “In the habit of crossdressing?” 

Marco scoffed then, closing the book and tossing it onto the nightstand. “No. Thought maybe I’d have a pretty pirate lady one day who could wear it. You’re a bit more… petite, than the previous owner.” 

Holding the dress up to your body it was clear in the way the fabric pooled on the floor the original owner was quite a few inches taller than you. 

“A Marine coat?” 

“Oh, that… well, it was a dare from Thatch to take it, and once I had it, well… finder’s keepers.” 

“So, have you ever worn it?” 

“No.” 

“Try it on.” You tossed the coat across the room, the heavy fabric landing on his lap. 

“What for?” 

“Do it for me?” You replied, batting your eyes. 

Marco rolled his eyes, but stood from the bed and shrugged on the coat. It fit him well, hugging his broad shoulders. “Hmm… I think I like you better as a Commander, but I have an idea…” Snatching up the red dress and a pair of scissors from the desk you darted into the bathroom, calling over your shoulder. “Stay there, and keep the damn coat on.” 

Marco’s eyes widened when you came out of the bathroom. You’d taken the scissors to the red dress, which fit your curves perfectly, dipping low to reveal the tops of your breasts. You’d get the hem short, and the fabric barely covered your backside. 

Sashayed across the floor you gave him a devilish smirk. “Why, Admiral, fancy meeting you here.” 

Marco raised a brow, curious where you were going with this little game you seemed to have started. 

Brushing a hand down his bare chest, your eyes flicked up to his. “I thought Marines were supposed to arrest bad pirates. Are you just going to let me get away unpunished?” 

The lazy smile stretched into a smirk. Marco caught your wrist as you tried to prance away. “Not so fast, pirate woman. How dare you daunt me. You’re asking to be punished.” 

“Oh, no!” you mocked, bringing your hand to your forehead. 

Marco reached for your other wrist and you jerked away with a laugh. “Like I’d make it easy for you, dirty Marine. You’ll have to work for my capture.” 

Marco chuckled as you dodged his reach for you, dancing around the room, dodging his playful swipes. When his arms finally wrapped around you, he dragged you hard against his chest. 

“I’ve got you now, pirate woman, and I know just how I’m going to punish you.” 

Marco maneuvered your hands behind your back, holding onto your wrists with one of his hands. He shuffled you both closer to the desk, keeping a firm hold on you while you playfully tried to escape. Marco’s free hand gripped your shoulder, pushing your top half down onto the desk. His booted foot kicked apart your legs, widening them. He leaned over you, lips brushing against your ear. 

With him close against your back, you could feel the bulge in his pants pressing against your backside. You wiggled, moaning softly as he pressed his weight onto you, stilling you. 

“Now, be a good pirate and don’t fight me. If you’re a good girl, I promise you’ll enjoy your punishment,” he whispered in your ear. 

Marco raised up, admiring the naked skin of your back, where the red dress dipped to the small of your back, held together with two thin straps that crisscrossed. Marco trailed his free hand down your spine before curving over the swell of your ass. He fondled and squeezed the flesh, before slipping lower. His fingers met bare skin and he gasped softly before smirking. 

“My, my, you are a dirty pirate, yoi. I think you want to be punished. Feel how wet you are already.” He hummed, pleased, as he circled his fingers on your sex, spreading your fluids. 

A quick flick over your clit made you cry out. Marco smirked as he watched your mouth drop open as he slipped two fingers inside your core. “So wet,” he purred. “You wanted to be captured, didn’t you? Wanted a big, Marine Captain cock, hmm?” 

You nodded, trying to move your hips against his hand, seeking more friction. 

Marco pulled his hand away, bringing him palm down to land a hard smack to your ass. “Now, now, be a good girl and stay still.” 

You wiggled again, just so he would smack you again. “You like it, hmm? You like when I punish you? Answer me.” 

“Yes, Admiral. Please, Admiral. I want you to punish me, I’ve been a very bad pirate,” you purred. 

“I know you have, causing such havoc on my seas,” he replied harshly while undoing his pants enough for his cock to spring free. Marco stroked his hard length, before yanking up your dress so it bunched around your hips and revealed your beautiful body to him. 

Marco used his cock to tease you first, slipping and sliding between your folds while you moaned softly under him. Without warning he slammed into you, burying his length balls deep inside your wet core. He was always so proud when you took him so easily and he wanted to praise you, but that would be out of character, and he didn’t dare lose this little game of roleplay you had started. 

“Ah! Yes, Admiral,” you breathed, trying to squirm against his hold on your wrists. 

Marco merely tightened his hold, leaning over to press his lips to the curve of your shoulder. “Be a good girl and try to keep quiet, if you do, I promise to reward you.” 

Marco pulled back before sinking slowly back into you, enjoying the visual of his cock disappearing into your pussy. One more slow thrust and then he set a relentless pace, slamming his hips into yours over and over. He would have to give you credit, you didn’t scream or moan like he expected, like you normally would under his ministrations and he realized you didn’t want to lose this little, sexy game either. 

Sliding his free hand down your back, he slid over your hip and around to your front. You were thankful for the desk under you when his fingers circled your clit, because your legs gave out. You wanted to cry out, to vocalize your pleasure, but you’d promised to keep quiet. Instead, you bit your lip as he worked you into a frenzy. The only sounds filling the room was the slap of skin against skin and your combined heavy breathing.

Marco kept his relentless pace as he leaned over your body. “Come for me. I want you to scream, let go. I know your so close. I can feel it. So fucking wet and hot. You like my cock, don’t you, pirate? You’re shaking. I can feel how needy you are.” Marco circled his fingers again, teasing your clit as his cock thrust inside you. “Come… right… now,” he ordered. 

His fingers pressed against your clit, rubbing circles as he slammed into your body. 

“Marco! Oh, fuck!” You screamed as you orgasmed. Waves of pleasure washed over your body as he kept up his relentless pace. 

Marco hissed as your walls contracted around him, squeezing his cock in hot spasms. Your thighs quivered against his and you tried to arch off the desk. Marco pulled his fingers away as the waves of your orgasm faded, gripping your hip instead. 

“Oh, fuck, Name,” he moaned, dropping the façade as he neared his own release. “You’re so fucking sexy.” 

You hummed in response, turning your head so you could catch his eyes over your shoulder. “Come in me, Admiral. You know you want to blow your load in my tight, wet pussy.” 

Marco groaned, his thrusts faltering as your words pushed him over the edge. He grunted as he released, slamming his hips against yours and holding you tightly to his body, spilling his seed deep inside. You pumped his hips slowly, riding the high of his orgasm before he stilled. 

He released his grip on your wrists, rubbing the skin in soothing motions before he yanked you up. You back collided with his chest, his hand snaking up to your jaw to tilt your head back. His lips molded to yours in a passionate kiss. When you broke apart you gave him a sly grin. “I still like Commander Marco better, but keep the coat, Admiral, until we meet again.” 

Marco smirked and nodded. “I think we’ll definitely be seeing the coat another time.”


	14. Mihawk - Mirror Sex

It was late when you entered the room. Mihawk was sitting in his chair, sipping the glass in wine in his hand. He held out his arm, a silent invitation for you to curl up on his lap. Your lover was a serious man and he wasn’t much for PDA, but alone -like you were now in his mansion- he allowed you to cuddle to his muscular chest and pepper him with kisses. 

Your fingers danced over the muscles of his chest, tracing the curves of his abs, and watching as the muscles bunched and twitched under your touch. Mihawk suddenly stood, scooping you into his arms and began to walk down the hallway. 

You giggled softly. “Where are we going?” 

“You’ll see.” 

You raised a brow, but stayed silent as he carried you to one of the massive doors inside his mansion. In your days here you’d explored most of the mansion, but there were so many rooms that eventually you gave up. This door was one you hadn’t opened before. 

Mihawk swung the door open and stepped inside. 

“Woah,” you whispered as he set you on your feet. 

The walls and ceiling of the room were completely covered in mirrors. In the middle of the room sat an ornately carved four poster bed, similar to the one in your shared bedroom. 

“Mihawk?” You whispered as his fingertips trailed down your arm, making you suddenly aware of his close proximity. 

“Your touch teases me, love, I want more.” 

You twisted around to face him and his lips captured yours. His tongue swiped over your bottom lip and you deepened the kiss, your tongues dancing together. His hands made quick work in removing your clothes until you stood in just your panties. 

Mihawk pulled back to look at you and then scooped you into his arms again. He carried you the short distance to the bed, setting you down gently before his lips caressed your shoulder. He moved lower, leaving wet kisses as he ducked his head to capture one of your nipples between his lips. 

“Mihawk, you’re wearing too many clothes,” you said softly. 

His head raised, eyes burning into yours as he stepped back and slowly stripped himself of his clothes. With the mirrors all around it gave you an incredible view of both is naked front and his back. 

You shifted back further onto the bed, and Mihawk followed you, moving to hover over your smaller frame. His lips met yours in a passionate kiss while one of his hands trailed over the curves of our body. 

Wedging a hand between your bodies, you wrapped your fingers around his cock, smirking against his lips as you felt how hard he was already. Your smirk disappeared as his fingers touched your sex. You broke away from the kiss, gasping as his fingers teased you. 

“Mihawk,” you purred. 

He hummed softly in response before removing his fingers from your body. He shifted his hips forward, the tip of his cock bumping against your wet core. You released him and Mihawk pushed into you. He pulled back, teasing your entrance with the head of his cock, before he glided back in. 

Your hands slid up his sides, curving over his shoulders as you set a slow, sensual pace together, meeting his thrust with a roll of your hips. His lips found the curve of your neck and your eyes flicked up to the mirrored ceiling. The view was spectacular as you watched the way his muscles moved and bunched with every thrust of his hips. 

In a bold move, you shoved his shoulder. You knew he was stronger, so he willingly allowed you to push him to his back. Stradling his hips you smirked down at him. “I never knew you’d be so kinky as to have a room full of mirrors just for sex. I think you should get to enjoy the view.” 

You gave him a wink and then turned around so that you faced away from him. You sunk down on his cock before he could reply with more than a strangled moan. Mihawk watched you for a moment as you rocked and moved on his length before his own eyes traveled to the mirrored wall to watch the way his cock disappeared into your body. 

His hands found your hips, guiding your movements and helping to hold you up as you moved. Keeping his eyes on the mirror he sat up enough to be able to reach his hand around you, fingers brushing over your clit. 

Your head fell back, a moan escaping your lips. 

“Come for me, love, I want to watch you fall apart,” he cooed in your ear. 

Another moan passed your parted lips. Mihawk could feel the tremble of your thighs and knew you were close, he was too, holding back so that you could come together. 

“I’m going to cum, love. Come with me,” he whispered. 

The dirty words, the feel of his cock, and his fingers circling your clit were enough to send you over the edge. You came with a scream, barely able to keep up the movement of your hips as you orgasmed. A low moan tore from Mihawk’s chest as he met your movements with a thrust of his hips, coming deep inside you. 

When you stopped moving, he sat up fully and pulled you back against his chest, peppering your shoulder in tender kisses. 

A smile played on your lips as you watched your reflection. “I think this is my new favorite room.”


End file.
